A Day Off
by KikkyChan
Summary: The smash girls are tired of always having to watch the Tiny Smashers. Time for a few boys to feel some responsibility but these kids are way to observant and naive for these boys. Bound to be hilarious.
1. ShiftChange

Peach, Zelda, and Samus were hatching a plan at night while sitting in Peach's room

"It's not fair." Said Samus. "those boys get to go cavorting around doing whatever they please!"

The two girls nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" Peach chimed in. "When I want to sit by the pool not only do I have to make sure I look good for Mario, but I have to make sure I have heavy duty sunscreen, a fresh pair of clothes for each one, and toys."

More nodding amongst the group.

"Alright. I'll get the boys together tomorrow and tell them that under no circumstances whatsoever should we be bothered." Zelda said firmly

The three girls giggled in delight. Oh yes tomorrow the boys were going to watch the kids. All the girls had been tasked with watching the kids. Natural maternal instincts kicked into over drive around those kids. Ness was hyper active and ran around with his timid and shy best friend Lucas. With a courageous and rambunctious Toon Link (Affectionately Toony) tagging along not far behind. Followed by the always together boy girl twins, Popo and Nana respectively, not wanting to be left behind trailing behind them.

While the three girls loved those kids, A break was needed and deserved. The boys could do whatever they wanted even shack up at all hours of the day. Tomorrow the girls were going to spend a day of relaxation. Pit, Link, Marth, Ike, Snake, and Mario were getting a taste of what the girls went through every day.

-Next Day-

Zelda had gathered the boys up very early. She didn't want the kids awake to hear this, and luckily, they had a habit of sleeping in, especially Toony.

Link was rubbing sand out of his eyes, and the other boys were a mess of yawns and stretching.

"What's the big idea waking us up at this God awful hour." Asked Snake lighting up a cigarette.

"Peach, Samus, and I need a break." Zelda started "You all are going to be watching the 5 kids today. We are going out." She waited for a response. She got a fit of laughter and she blushed. Peach stepped up holding a frying pan.

"This is no laughing matter. We love those kids, but it's about time you all stop fornicating and start watching kids. Except for Snake and Mario. Being Samus and my boyfriends you were elected for back up. 6 men should be plenty against 5 kids."

The boys were dumbstruck, but Peach had them. The two couples Link and Pit then Ike and Marth had been unusually, frequent lately. Maybe this would be good for them.

"I love kids!" Pit squealed "If they say no I'll take them!" He giggled.

One by one each of the guys reluctantly agreed. As the girls went to inform the kids of there departure they came up with a game plan.

"We will have breakfast." Link started "I have board games in my room so we can play a few. Then lunch. Marth will have some treats ready to go and we will have a snack at his room. They will have a mock practice training with Mario and Snake with rest of us supervising. Then dinner finish up the day with the pool. Then tuck them in, stories or whatever and bed."

"Easy Peasy!" Said Mario

Yes, all down on metaphorical paper it sounded water tight. But these guys were about to find out these kids were observant, wild, and sneaky.

The kids came running down and into the cafeteria still in pajamas, laughing and talking fast!

"Link!" Toony came running at his bigger doppelganger, hugging him tight "Zelda says your gonna be my best friend today!"

Link nodded and patted the little boys head and he smiled wide before joining his friends in line for breakfast.

The girls showed up with smiles

"Thank you guys and good luck"Zelda said sweety to the boys

"You're gonna need it." Samus Laughed as the girls turned to leave.

The boys filed in line with the kids for breakfast. They herded the kids to one of the larger tables to fit everyone and started eating breakfast as other smashers started waking up.

"why do you have the children boys?" Lucario inquired telepathically

"The girls required a break and demanded we care for them." Marth said stuffing a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"Tough Luck." Lucario said walking off.

"You're Pretty." Said Nana looking at Marth.

He smiled at the sweet girl till her twin broke in

"Yeah, he looks like a girl!" All the tiny smashers began laughing loudly. Hurling insults at each of the guys "Pit looks like a kid" "Mario talks weird." until they got to Snake who shot them a fierce look

"Keep it up you won't have mouths to insult from!"

Nana started crying while the other tiny smashers finished breakfast in silence. After comforting from Marth so did Nana.

"Alright kids." Pit was unfurling his wings excitedly "We are going to Link's room for some board games!"

The tiny smashers ran through the mansion followed by the boys.

"Link, Pit." Ike jogged to catch up "Marth and I thought it might be crowded in your room so we are going to start baking some treats."

"Is that a code phrase for something" Pit inquired.

Ike Blushed "No! We are really going to get baking!"

Link nodded and the two boys left. Snake stopped them

"I don't do board games I'll meet yoI guys at lunch time." Without another word he left.

Luigi came scrambling down the hall with an angry Bowser chasing after him. Mario gave them a shrug and took off.

The tiny smashers looked up at the two approaching boys

"Where Is everybody?" Ness asked looking behind Pit and Link.

Link unlocked the door "To be honest Ness, I'm not even sure."

**A/N) So what do you think? I had what I thought might be a hilarious mix. I don't know if I kept all the characters in character, but I sure tried. I'm not much for writing humor but,hopefully you will get a giggle or two out of my future chapters!**


	2. Twister

The tiny smashers followed Link into his room with Pit bringing up the rear. Havoc broke out quickly. Tiny smashers running all over,jumping on the bed, climbing on things.

"Kids please, calm down or no games!" Link yelled firmly, almost Dad like. Pit started swooning over the attention Link commanded.

The kids walked over smiling innocently watching Pit cling to Link

"Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ness asked

"Don't be stupid! Neither of them is a girl!" Lucas said quietly

"No way! Link is way to cool to be dating someone who looks like a kid!" Toony, his biggest fan, stated.

"They make a cute couple, though." Nana said.

"Alright enough!" Link brought out the firm voice "Yes me and Pit are dating. If you need to know Pit is my girlfriend!"

The Tiny smashers laughed as Pit's face turned red and he huffed, his wings curling around his body.

Link smiled apologetically to his angel boyfriend "Games are in the closet there. You guys agree on one."

Minutes later after the smashers huddled they came over to the two boys giggling and squealing "This one. This one" they chanted

"Oh boy, Twister. I love this game!" Link said taking everything out and laying it out "Pit and I will call and referee. You all can play together"

"This looks hard. I don't think I want too.." Lucas started

"No way I'm giving up! This must be what Link and Pit play every night! When I can't sleep and wander the halls. I hear them say "Wait I can't, nope I'm going to or yes yes yes" this must be some secret training, for flexibility!" Toony said completely naive to what he just described.

By now the two boys already had plans to be a little quieter why also wanting to die.

"Us too." Nana and Popo said together "It's during the afternoon when we give Peach the slip when she wants to go to the pool!"

"Yeah! Next time I'm gonna come train with you two! Pit sounds like a winner Most the time!"

"No!" Pit yelled his face an astonishing color of red.

Link quick on the up take thought of something quick "We get competetive guys! Bad idea. Plus we are letting you in on some super secret training wouldn't want to lose A chance to do this again, huh?"

Thank God the children were so innocent and naive. They smiled holding their fingers over their lips. How lucky were they to be in on such a cool Secret!

The game began, and before long the tiny smashers were a mass of limbs. Nana and Popo being the shortest were quick to fall or be unable to touch a colored circle. So they cheered for Toony, being his personal cheerleaders.

"Right hand green" Link called out

Toony and Lucas quickly touched a green circle. Ness tried to sneak under Lucas' waist to touch a green circle, at the wrong time. Lucas went to adjust his stance and knocked against Ness, sending him crashing to the floor

"Sorry Ness. You are out" Pit said with a soft smile. Ness pouted but quickly started cheering for his best friend.

It was a mash of flying hands and feet after that Link started calling quicky "Left leg blue, right hand yellow, left hand green."

The two boys were literally crawling over each other to win. That was until "Left hand blue" Lucas quickly slapped his hand onto the dot beside him. The one that was closest to Toony. In this awkward upside down position he has to stretch, stretch, stretch, so close, almost there, but he couldn't reach it and tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry Toony. The winner is, Lucas!" Pit said.

All the kids clapped and cheered for the timid psychic, who smiled shyly.

"This one next!" Ness said holding up Monopoly.

Salvation came in the form of Snake knocking on the door."Hey guys it's Lunch time!"

Snake was almost ran over as five kids came rushing out of the room cheering as they ran to the dining hall.

"Holy shit! Energy is wasted on the youth!" Snake yelled brushing off the exclamation point that popped up.

"I'm just glad it's lunch time. I need a break already!" Link said slouching his back

"No telling what noises they would associate with Monopoly" said Pit

The two started laughing as they saw the other one blush. Leaving Snake to question what they meant by "noises" but something told him, he didn't want to know.

In the dining hall they all met back up. Mario, Marth, and Ike had children sitting with them. Snake, Link, and Pit all grabbed there food and sat with the rest of the group.

"Ike and I have quite a surprise for you little ones after lunch, but you all have to eat your vegetables." Marth said smiling at the kids.

The table became a mass of complaints ranging from."Eww" to "I don't wanna"

"Alright I guess all us adults can eat the triple chocolate cheesecake Marth and I made then." Ike said with a sly smile.

Then it happened. Complete silence from all the tiny smashers, who were busy stuffing food in there faces to make conversation.

"Zelda will never believe this one. Cake is apparently the great equalizer." Link said completely astonished at the silence

"Assuming the cake isn't a lie." Pit said

"No truly we have a triple chocolate cheesecake. Freshly baked and cooling in my personal fridge. Didn't want Kirby to find it in one of the community refrigerators" said Marth

Lunch continued in silence and one by one the Tiny smashers showed Marth their empty plates before sitting back down quiet and obediently.

"Alright little ones. Cake in my room" Marth said.

And the kids were a blur, gone in a mass of "Yay!" As they ran to Marth's room.

"They sure are something." Ike said walking to the room

"You have no idea!" Link said telling Ike about the twister incident. Everyone in the group of males heard the story and broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Inquired Lucas as the men approached Marth's room

"Nothing" Link said ruffling the boys hair, leaning in to whisper in his ear "Just told them all how you beat the pants off of Toony!"

And Lucas smiled as they walked into the room.

"Welcome To my humble abode" Marth said gesturing to his room

Everyone else was looking around with one word "Wow"

**A/N) So did anyone catch my game references? MGS and Portal. Too good To pass up sorry. Also I apologize for the crappy cliffhanger, but I have to keep you coming back for some reason. These kids are rascals! But their naivete is too cute. Can you guess which Tiny Smasher is my favorite? Oh and before you ask. Yes they are going to Embarrass someone in each chapter!**


	3. Gettin in Trouble

Marth had apparently taken the time to decorate his room into an exotic theme. Bright colored streamers And exotic looking flowers were everywhere surrounded by paper lanterns. The boys noticed,for some reason Marth had the biggest room out of everyone.

The Kids where Ooo-ing and Ahh-ing in between their giggles.

"Welcome to an island paradise kids." Marth said gesturing to His room "I thought an interesting atmosphere might keep the kids entertained, and after cake they will all make their own paper lanterns. Doesn't that sound fun?" he giggled

Ike put his arms around Marth pulling him close "Becoming a regular mom, he is"

"Look they are like Link and Pit!" Ness said pointing to the embracing couple

"Guess that means Marth is the girlfriend." Toony said Laughing

"Well Marth does have long hair and headband. I thought he was a girl at first!" Popo said

All the tiny smashers were giggling as Marth's face went red "It's the crown of a prince,in Altea" he said

"Calm down Marth, they are just children." Ike said pulling out the cake. The kids were immediately quiet watching Ike with the cake in his hands, put it down at the large circular table in the corner of them room. They were salivating staring at the cake.

"Let's sit and they can start cutting the cake." Link said pushing the kids to the table. In no time flat all the kids were seated and quiet. Ike cut a piece for each person in the room. The only sound from everyone were moans of delight at the delicious cake. Toony stopped and looked around

"That's it! This is why we hear all those kinds of sounds out of this room, Lucas!" He exclaimed

"You're right. Marth must bake a different cake!" Ness said. He looked over At Marth and Ike who were blushing very heavily. These kids were getting away from the girls too often.

Snake was snickering into his plate "Another night time stroll kids? I catch them out of bed every night when I go out for a smoke."

"You mean that walk you take after you hurt yourself rubbing Ms. Samus' back?" Popo asked

It was Snakes turn to blush.

"Seriously though I'm coming to you guys room at night for cake." Lucas said

"It's a bad idea Lucas!" Marth was blushing heavily "It's always a very special cake made for Ike alone, it's a small single serving!"

"Well I wouldn't say small. But it's not enough to share" Ike said suppressing a laugh

"Aww" was all the kids had to say before,returning back to their cake.

They all finished eating, without any more distractions and Ike cleared the table.

Mario excused himself to go check on Luigi who had a few burns from Bowser.

"Thank you for the cake. This-a will help my brother feel much better."

"No problem Mario send Luigi our well wishes" Pit said

Mario nodded and walked out. Snake stood and began to leave "I don't do arts and crafts. The cake was good. Thanks, see ya for dinner."

"Alright! I have paint, glue, crayons, and all kinds of things for all of you to decorate these lanterns kids" Marth was laying out all the crafting items in the middle of the table, while Link placed a white lantern in front of each kid. "At the end of the day we will all make a wish and light the lanterns and send them flying!"

A silence fell over the kids as they each worked diligently on creating a personal lantern.

The boys were talking quietly coming to the agreement to set up nightly watches for the kids, and tell the girls to stop primping and start keeping an eye on these kids. When the kids finished they started showing their creations off.

"I made a triforce with pipe cleaners and drew my boat the king of red lions" Toony held up his lantern and everyone clapped.

"I made a baseball bat and my hat out of Puffballs and drew my best friends from my travels Paula, Poo, and Jeff!" Ness showed his lantern off and everyone clapped again.

Each kid showed there lanterns off and were so excited to get praise for their artistry!

A knock on the door came, and Snake walked in "Dinner time folks."

The kids ran past Snake who moved quickly enough this time. They heard a loud crash. Then guys heard a scuffle up ahead. They rushed to see what was wrong. They knew the kids were involved some how.

Lucas was hiding behind Ness who had a force field up against a very mad and electrically charged Pikachu

"Pika! Pi-Pi Pikachu!" The mouse Pokemon was yelling.

"I don't understand you, he's sorry! We didn't mean to knock you down the stairs!"

Pikachu shot off a huge electric shock that rebounded off the force field. It took a lot out of Ness and he dropped the force field. He gathered up energy.

"Ness no!" Pit cried on deaf ears.

It was too late "P.K. Fire!" Ness shot out A burning fire from his hand scorching the Pokemon, who whined at the attack.

The loud Voice of Master Hand reverberated through the entire mansion "Pikachu and Ness, my office, now!"

Ness looked over at the guys with wide eyes, he knew the no fighting rule was broken, but he hated being in trouble.

"Ness I'm so sorry! This is all my fault"

Ness shook his head "It's ok!"

"I'll go with him you all head down to dinner." Ike said putting a hand on Ness' head.

Everyone nodded and the watching crowd dissipated.

"Thanks Ike." Ness said looking at Ike

Ike smiled "You better prepare yourself!"

Ness nodded as they walked to Master Hands room. He didn't take kindly to broken rules.

**A/N) Short chapter I know. I got a small idea and ran with it. I know what I want to do, But I lack time! So I'm sorry if my updates are slow on this. Did you like my added catch phrases? I realized I don't know a lot about each character (I've never played Fire Emblem) but I'm doing my best!**


	4. Dinner

"One Day to watch them! One! And we screw it up! Samus is going to kill me!" Snake said puffing on his third cigarette.

It was true. Ness was surely to be in big trouble after fighting with Pikachu in the halls. The older boys, and the tiny smashers didn't bother with dinner. They were too worried about what might happen to Ness.

"What if they kick him out like they did Roy?" Popo asked.

"Don't say that! My plans kind of got ruined so once Ness gets back we are going to play in the pool!" Link said trying to smile reassuringly, but failing miserably. None of the kids seemed convinced.

Minutes ticked by, but honestly it felt like hours as they waited for Ness to come out with Ike.

"Wa Haha!" Wario came strolling over to the tiny smashers, laughing so hard his shirt barely covered his chest let alone his stomach "After that, one last brat to deal with"

Lucas had psychic energy coursing through his entire body

"Lucas" Pit touched his shoulder gently "He's trying to get under your skin! Back off Wario! Can't you tell they are worried?"

"What are you gonna do about it featherhead?" Wario moved his hands in a beckoning motion.

"How about I show you?" Pit said as out of nowhere he had his bow breaking it into two swords.

"No! No! No!" Link stepped between the two "Please everyone just calm down!"

Gannondorf saw a perfect reason to step in, to annoy his rival "Listen to your girlfriend there feathers!"

Link felt his face go red "What did you say?"

"Yeah Link! Beat up that bad guy!" Toony said Jumping up and down.

Ganon laughed wickedly "I know you heard me perfectly fine with those pointy ears of yours Linky Poo!"

Link was shaking in rage,now "You and Wario versus Pit and me, final destination, 5 minutes!"

"Great" Snake lit up another smoke "missing kid and adults with mortal injuries! I'm going to be denied for weeks!"

"Denied what?" Toony questioned innocently.

"Cake!" Marth jumped in, seeing as Snake jumped and went red "Samus bakes a mean cake, and if Snake does something she doesn't like she won't make him a cake."

"Ohh" Toony patted Snake on his arm "That's rough. I'm sorry! I wish someone would make me cake!" He walked off with Lucas saying "These adults love sweets more than us!"

"Nice cover" Snake said scratching the back of his head

"Guys are you sure about this fight?" Marth asked the Angel and the Hero after nodding to Snake.

They both nodded in response. They were going to take those two down for hurting the tiny smashers feelings, and their pride.

A loud voice traveled through the mansion "Attention all Smashers an upcoming battle! Pit And Link versus Ganondorf and Wario! Contestants head to the locker rooms spectators please sit in the bleachers!"

Mario, Snake, and Marth wished them good luck as they left to sit in the bleachers and find the little smashers that gave them the slip. They found the little ones crowded around a blue haired mercenary and a boy in a red cap. Marth rushed over snuggling into his lover and smiling at Ness "How did it go?"

"No tournaments or Participation in any smashes for three weeks, and during that, me and Pikachu have to train together " Ness said sticking his tongue out.

"Sounds like-a good deal to me. You got off-a lucky. Bowser is not allowed for 3 months for injuring my poor brother" Mario said patting Ness on the back

"I guess!" Ness said sighing deeply, he loved being able to fight. Master hand hit him where it hurts.

"No guess Ness! I'm just glad your still here!" Lucas said hugging his best friend tightly

"Aww Luke knock it off! Your making me blush" Ness was trying to push his friend off.

All the tiny smashers were giggling loudly and crowding around Ness to hug him tightly.

-Meanwhile in the Locker Room-

Link and Pit were dressing in there normal fight clothes and stretching "Goddesses I love those shorts" Link said dragging his hands from Pit's knees up his thighs and behind to his tight firm butt.

Pit giggled ruffling his wings, and blushing "Link stop we have a fight to win, and kids to watch!"

Link pulled his angel closer and whispered all the things he was going to do to him once the girls took the kids back. Pit was red faced and panting when he heard the announcer call for them to approach the transporter "Don't get hurt Link you'll keep to that promise!" Pit said still feeling flustered.

Link grinned wickedly "Just remember we gotta win!"

They were transported onto a space looking stage. Link in a tornado wind, Pit in a Golden light, Wario on his motorcycle, and Ganondorf in a puff of dark clouds.

"Link Pit!" Ness cried waving his hands.

The two boys looked over and smiled seeing Ness.

"Too bad the miserable little brat is still here!" Wario said

"I'll make You eat those words Wario!" Link yelled at him.

"3...2...1 Go!" The announcer yelled

The crowd went wild as the fighters went after each other.

**A/N) I have no excuse as to why this took so long. My muse left and I had a severe case of writers block so I apologize to all of you. A little but of tossing around some ideas with my friend HylianShadow86 and I'm back. So very sorry everyone! I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence! Even though it's a little short! Next chapter starts the fight! Oh I'm terrible at action scenes!**


	5. The fight is on!

Pit and Link already had a plan. Pit would work on Wario, and Link on Ganondorf. Simple. At least in theory.

Pit flew at Wario, his bow already broken into his dual swords, and was furiously slashing at Wario. The overly obese smasher stood little chance to dodge the quick moves of the small angel. Once he got a punch in it sent the angel flying.

Link on the other hand was calm and collected. Stalking the terror of Hyrule like a wolf (well technically...) The moves were quick and precise, taking Ganondorf piece by piece being extremely careful to avoid those dark magic attacks.

"What's wrong Ganon? Afraid to muss your hair?" Link taunted.

Next thing Link knew he was caught in a surprisingly firm choke hold. He kicked and struggled. He felt his face turning blue. He was begging to lose his will to fight. His vision blurring while staring into the eyes of the malicious man.

Out of nowhere Wario came flying and crashed into them. Link was released, gasping for air. He saw Pit fly by and knock Wario off the stage with his angel ring.

"You okay Link?" He asked

"Yeah, a little shaken, but good." Link responded still a bit uneasy on his feet.

He had no time to rest, as Wario came flying back into the scene and Ganondorf was up. Link flew at him with reckless abandon slashing and even managing to toss a bomb at him. A pokeball came flying across and landed between the Hyrulians.

"It's ours Link!" Pit yelled as a Snorlax came flying out.

Try as he might, Ganondorf was not fast enough to dodge it and got hit, taking significant damage.

Wario was getting an upper hand on a damaged Pit. One good punch sent the angel flying and unfortunately Ganondorf sent Link crashing after him. They both went flying off the stage.

The Tiny smashers waited with batted breathe for the heros to reemerge at the top of the stage.

"This isn't looking good. Time is running out" Ike said softly his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes riveted to the stage

"Link can't lose!" Toony whined holding on to the ice climbers tightly.

The two boys reemerged and jumped after the two taunting baddies.

"Oh look!" Lucas pointed to the floating smash icon that appeared.

The crowd was a mass of murmurs. Who was going to get it? It could be a complete game changer.

Ever methodical Snake went over each smash attack "Wario turns into the stupidest thing ever, Wario man. He's untouchable, invincible, and wicked strong. Ganondorf turns into an ugly pig thing, but once he bears down you can't jump high enough. Link gets one good shot to trap someone in a triforce, and will start slashing the hell out of you. Pit prays To his goddess and gets an army of centurions. Whoever gets this will win the battle."

The smashers were crawling over each other to get at this smash ball. Wario hit it a few times, but a sword pommel to the chest knocked him out of the way. Link then managed to break it open, but a high kick from Ganondorf caused him to stagger for a bit, so he lost it sending the icon flying. Pit ruffed up his feathers and flew high up enough to crash his swords into the ball, breaking it open and filling him with energy. He closed his eyes saying a quick prayer to his goddess, Palutena before yelling out

"All troops, move out!"

The centurions were spread throughout the entire platform. Knocking the baddies this way and that. Finally, Ganondorf and Wario went flying.

"5...4...3...2...1...game!" The announcer called "The winners are Link And Pit". After a quick taunt from the boys and a mass of cheering they climbed down the stairs.

Link embraced his boyfriend. "I was having an off day, babe you were such a badass!"

Pit giggled and blushed "I had something to fight for!"

The remaining caretakers and Tiny smashers greeted Link and Pit in the Locker room. After congratulations, hugs, and Toony recounting every aspect If the battle and hearing the punishment Ness received they were exhausted.

"Whose ready to end the day at the pool?" Marth asked everyone

The tiny smashers jumped up and down filled to the brim with excitement.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Snake said much to everybodys shock. He just shrugged it off.

Lucas walked over and shyly tugged on Pit's leg. Pit bent down to look at Lucas. He whispered in the angels ear "I can't swim" Pit smile at the timid boy, and whispered back. "See these wings? Neither can I. We will play on the shallow end Ok?"

Lucas nodded smiling happily.

As they all walked up to their rooms Popo yelled loudly "Hanging out with you guys is the most gun ever!"

All the tiny smashers cheered, and the boys couldn't help but feel really proud of themselves. They hadn't screwed up too terribly. At least not yet.

**A/N) it's a bit shorter than I originally intended but I promise next chapter will be longer and up quicker. My work has swallowed Me, but I got a few days off. So expect another chapter in a few days.**


	6. Pool Time

The Ice Climbers, being the smallest, needed help getting their swimsuits on. Popo was no problem. Nana on the other hand, presented a problem. Pit went with Link and Toony to go pack up everything they needed, and Ike and Marth went with Lucas and Ness to the other side of the mansion where their rooms were. Snake and Mario weren't sure how to go about a delicate situation such as dressing a girl. Not to mention, she wasn't sure how she felt about it either. Mario looked funny and Snake was terrifying.

"I can just dip my feet in. I'll be okay." Nana said feeling very upset.

Her brother grabbed her hands "No! I won't swim aithout my sister!" Popo was getting equally upset.

"Dangerous mission are nothing compared to this predicament." Snake said, unsure how to handle this.

They were seconds away from a meltdown. Pit came walking up toting a very heavy looking bag. He dropped it to the floor with a loud crash. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Wow. Extra clothes, sunscreens, pool toys, snacks, more toys, a net, a ball pump, extra inflatables for our littlest smashers...who aren't dressed. Why isn't Nana dressed?"

Mario gulped audibly "We...We-A don't want to make-a her uncomfortable."

Pit sighed snacking his forehead "You humans and your prudish tendencies. She's a little girl. In Angel Land, being naked is as normal as sunshine. Come on sweety." Pit offered her a hand and a smile "Let's get you dressed."

They came out minutes later, Nana on Pit's shoulder giggling at his wings twitching when she touched them. Mario and Snake felt ashamed at their inability to dress a little girl.

"Toony! Get back here and put your shorts on!" They heard as a blonde skin colored blur went by with a giggle. Followed by an equally blonde and green blur as it went running after it.

"Freedom!" They heard Toony cackle.

"Pit! Help!" The heard Link who sounded quite breathless.

Pit set Nana down. "What would any of you do without me?" He said ruffling up his wings before taking off down the hall in a half run, half fly.

Snake snickered nudging Mario "Who needs the girls? Pit seems woman enough for all these kids"

Mario covered his mouth to avoid laughing too loud.

Pit was very fast with his wings and came to a gentle, quiet, stop behind a taunting, butt shaking Toony. He wrapped his arms around the little smasher and held him tight before moving to cradle him.

"As much as I know you'd love to be naked Toony, I think some clothes are in order."He laughed at Toony's pout, and flew gently over to Link who promptly slipped his little twins swim pants on.

"Can I go for another ride?" Toony asked his eyes wide in amazement.

"I think everyone could use a quick ride to help dry off after we swim."

"I have to tell Ness and Lucas!" He ran off in a fit of giggles.

Link wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend and buried his face into his neck "You really have a way with kids babe."

Pit laughed "It comes with being an angel. Children are gifts from the Goddess. They should be treated as such."

Ike and Marth had their own little dilemma going on with Ness and Lucas.

"Luukkee" Ness was whining, "You're gonna ruin it for everyone!"

Lucas was in tears "I'm sorry"

"Now, now, Ness. We don't need everyone to play. Don't be mean to your friend." Marth said getting down on his level.

Ness wanted to play kids against adults in volleyball, but with Lucas not feelings comfortable in the water, it ruined his plans, and like all kids, he overreacted.

"But now everyone is going to feel sorry for poor Lucas, and we won't be able to play!"

Lucas sniffled "P-Pit said he would p-p-play with me."

Marth thought of a plan "We make one adult a referee and we have even teams"

"I like that idea. These kids will be brutal. Even teams makes sense" Ike said.

Ness thought it over and nodded. He then walked over and hugged his best friend who blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Luke" Ness said squeezing his friend tighter.

"I forgive you Ness" Lucas said shyly kissing his friends cheek.

They walked hand in hand to the others who were walking their way.

"Am I...am I missing something?" Marth said, his hand rested on his cheek.

"I think we may have witnessed a young lovers quarrel." Ike said wrapping his arm around his bluenette boyfriend.

"Awww cute!"

"Such princely behavior"

"Shut up Ike! Besides you love my girlish tendencies."

"That I do love." Ike said kissing his cheek "That I do"

They made it to the pool without incident. The guys could feel fatigue creeping up as sunset was approaching, but grit their teeth, and bared it. The pool was a mess of other smashers. Kirby and Yoshi were playfully splashing water at one another. Olimar and his Pikmin were sunbathing. Captain Falcon was doing graceful dives from the diving board. A few of the evil smashers were in the hot tub. Ganondorf and Wario were soaking their wounds in the hot water. The pool area was the one place everyone felt calm with one another. Wolf was even chatting it up with Fox and Falco.

"Let's go!" Toony ran to the water but a Snake jumped in front of him.

"Not so fast." He said grabbing Toony by the hand.

Pit laid the bag in one of the chairs. He grabbed some sunscreen "Ok. Fast spray for impatient, naturally tans, Toony." He handed the spray to Link who started spraying down the smasher quickly.

"Ok 75 proof strength for pale Lucas and Ness" Pit said.

Ness grabbed the bottle "I'll do your back if you do mine." He said looking at his friend who smiled and nodded.

"And for the little ones who grew up on Icicle Mountain. Extra strength 150 proof sunscreen. Come here Nana I'll help you, Snake can you rub Popo with this. Cover every visible part, they burn so easy."

Toony was already splashing around in the pool. Ness jumped in after him, while Lucas tentatively walked to the shallow end dripping his toe in gingerly.

Nana and Popo were waiting eagerly for Link and Marth to finish blowing up their arm floaters. Snake was in the middle of the pool setting up the net. Mario was using the pump to blow up the inflatable volleyballs.

Eventually everyone made it into the pool. Pit and Lucas in the shallow end. Nana, Popo, Mario, and Marth mid pool, and Toony, Ness, Link, and Ike in the deep end. Snake was having fun showing off on the diving board.

"Ok. Me, Nana, Popo, and Toony against Link, Mario, Ike, and Marth. Snake will be fair as referee." Ness said filled with excitement.

Nana and Popo were bouncing in their floaters. "Volleyball volleyball!"

Pit was playing with Lucas splashing water at him. Lucas grinned splashing back. "What happens if you get your wings get wet? I mean, you have to shower eventually right?" Lucas asked, embarrassed.

"They take forever to dry. Because it's so late I don't want to be up all night drying them."

"Oh!"

The smashers were set on either side of the net. Adults on one side, kids on the other.

"You won't get any sympathy from me." Ike taunted to the children.

"Three hits on each side. Concrete is out of bounds. Hit the net other team gets a point, hit out of bounds other team gets a point, fail to volley back other team gets a point. First team to 15 points wins. Everyone understand?" Snake looked around making sure everyone nodded. "Alright youngsters up first. Ness is going to serve. Let's have a clean fair game." He threw the ball at the dark haired psychic.

"You adults are going down!" Ness said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh please!" Link said with a yawn.

Ness tossed the ball and smacked it full force towards the adults.

**A/N) I promised a longer quicker chapter. Here it is. Couldn't resist some adorable NessXLucas action. And I can just see Pit having a soft spot for kids. And a streaking Toony seemed appropriate. This story is drawing closer to the end, I foresee about 2 chapters left. I hope you guys are loving this. I enjoy writing it. **


	7. Bed Time

Ness tossed the ball and smacked it full force towards the adults.

Link ran towards the ball against the force of the water, and barely grazed it up with his fingertips. The ball went towards Mario, who smacked it up aiming towards Ike, who jumped up and spiked it.

Toony hit the ball up to Ness, who called out to Popo as he hit the ball to him. Popo pulled a mallet out of no where, and smacked the ball down full force to the adults.

Adults who were dumbstruck to go after the ball.

"What the hell? Where did that...Snake is there some rule against that?" Ike yelled

Snake shrugged "I'm going to allow it, simply because I'm not even sure how it happened. Uhm, point tiny smashers?"

All the kids were cheering, and patting Popo on the back. Even Lucas was cheering from his seat on the sidelines.

It kept up like this, serving and spikes point after point on both sides. Marth got upset after Toony spiked the ball in his face, and hit the ball too hard, knocking it out of bounds.

"Point tiny smashers. Their serve. Game point." Snake said

Several harsh attacks and several balls later it all came down to this. The final point. The air was tense and thick. Lucas was biting his nails nervously. Nana took a deep breathe and tossed the ball upwards using every last bit of strength to hit the ball towards the adults. Mario volleyed the ball up, Marth followed suit, but didn't toss it high enough. Both Ike and Link ran for the ball. Ike brushed it with his hand, but it didn't matter, it hit right against the net.

"Game!" Snake yelled "The winners are the Tiny Smashers!"

The kids might have broken the sound barrier with their cheers. It was short lived as the adults hushed them. The kids jumped out of the water and all hugged each other.

"Alright everyone very good game." Mario said, as he and the other guys climbed out of the pool.

All the kids ran over and shook hands with the guys. If smashing taught them anything it was good sportsmanship.

"Adults dry off, kids I'm going to take you all on a drying off flight. Decide which adult you want to tuck you in." Pit said to the kids who all looked over the moon about the flight.

"Well no one wants me. I'm going to wait for the girls." Snake waved to everyone, and bid the kids goodnight as he walked off.

Pit walked over and scooped Toony up under his arms. After a few beats of his powerful wings he took off. Toony was squealing in delight as the cool air rushed across his skin.

Toony watched them fly over the mansion, all the trees looked so small. After a few minutes he was handed over to Link.

"Aww. At least the coolest smasher ever is taking me to bed!" Toony smiled up at Link who grinned in return. Link took Toony into the mansion.

This kept up, kid after kid being handed over to an adult after a few minutes flying with Pit. Ness went with Ike since they bonded so well. Nana wanted Marth because she wanted pretty hair tips. Popo wanted Mario because he thought he was really cool, and Lucas chose Pit.

After all the kids where off in the mansion, Lucas helped Pit pack everything up.

"I hope you guys can hang out with us again. I had a lot of fun today." Lucas said, looking at Pit with a small blush across his cheeks.

Pit smiled at the timid boy and ruffled his hair before hefting up the large bag. "Definitely. I never knew kids were so much fun!"

Toony and Link went up to Toony's room. Link tucked the small one in and went to leave.

"Link." Toony whined "Tell me a story!"

Link looked confused "What of?"

Toony thought before he came up with an answer "Tell me how you saved them princess of Twilight by beating them crap out of Ganondorf!"

Link smiled and sat at the edge of the boys bed "Well I guess it all started when my village Ordon was attacked and bulbins ran off with my friends."

He weaved a fantastic story recalling his entire trip from being turned into a wolf, and meeting Midna all them way to the tales of the Sky and monstrous dragon. At the end Toony was barely awake.

"Then them beautiful Midna, being then true leader of the Twili, destroyed they Mirror of Twilight into a billion pieces."

Link looked and saw Toony passed out with a big goofy grin on his face. He went into the living area to wait with Snake.

Ike bundled Ness up in them blankets and stared at him unsure what to do. Ness broke they silence

"Tell me a story Ike."

"Uhm...what about?"

"Well uh...how about when you" Ness blushed "met Marth."

Ike chuckled "Forgive me for asking, but you like Lucas don't you?"

Ness nodded blushing even brighter

"Thought so. Well I guess it started when I was invited to come to the Manor for the brawl..."

He told him from beginning to end with there first encounter to their first kiss stopping there since Ness was still young. Ness thought about everything Ike told him, and he fell asleep deep in thought. Ike then went to the Living area to let the girls know about the big crush a little smasher had.

Each boy did the same thing. Tell them a story after tucking them in. Marth made himself the princess and weaved Nana a fantastic story of A prince (or mercenary) Saving a helpless damsel (or prince) That made nana smile as she blissfully fell asleep.

Mario told Popo about his adventurous journeys to save not only the princess but the world. Popo was so excited Mario had too tell threaten him with doing his letters before he fell asleep.

When Pit and Lucas entered the Mansion Link and Snake were talking on the couch. Both of them looked ready to pass out. Pit gave Link a smile and a wave before walking into Lucas' room. He tucked the little blonde into bed. Kids really were so cute.

"Hey Pit?" Lucas said softly

"Yes Lucas?" Pit responded

"Thanks so much for today. You've been really nice and the other guys are so much fun. The girls don't usually notice that I don't like to go swimming."

"Oh, well maybe you could ask the girls if you could come see me and Link." Pit said "Just knock first!" He added quickly. Last thing he needed was to scar the tiny psychic.

Lucas yawned loudly "How do you tell someone you care for them Pit?"

Pit smiled placing a kiss on the blondes forehead "How about we save that conversation for another time. When you aren't so tired?"

Lucas nodded his eyes fluttering shut. Before Pit could close the door he could hear snores. He closed the door gently and stretched out his arms and wings. He was exhausted. He walked downstairs and chuckled. Everyone was asleep. It was kind of funny seeing Link snuggled into Snake and everyone sprawled all over each other. As if on cue, all the girls came in, shopping bags carried on wrists to protect newly done nails. They all had pretty hair styles, and were wearing new clothes.

"Hello girls!" Pit said with a smile

"What the hell happened here?" Samus pointed to her boyfriend curled into Pit's. "Y'all turn him queer or something?" She asked with a playful smile

"They are exhausted. Those little kids are something else."

"Well it isn't like we didn't know that." Peach said

"Well, I'm going to wake them up. Get everyone in their bed. We can tell you everything tomorrow."

"Sounds like an idea." Zelda said.

Samus walked over to her boyfriend and shook him none to gently "Hey Snake!"

He awoke with a start "Hmm? What?"

"If you are done snuggling Link, I thought maybe you had some time for me."

"Woah Sam...you look beautiful."

She began to walk away from him. Proactively swinging her hips before beckoning him with a finger. He was next to her in a flash.

Pit kissed his blonde Hyrulian, who fluttered his blue eyes open

"Bed?" Pit asked holding out his hand.

Link took the angels hand, and pulled himself up "Bed." They walked to their room hand in hand

Zelda gently shook Ike and Marth."Hey guys. Head on to bed. Your shift if over." She said with a laugh

They both mumbled incoherently, and leaned on each other stumbling to bed.

Lastly Peach walked over and slapped Mario on the cheek

"Mario!" She yelled

The mustachioed man nearly jumped three feet in the air "Oh good you can tell me how I look as we go to bed." Peach said with a giggle.

Mario sighed inwardly "You look-a as beautiful as ever Princessa." he said following his golden haired girlfriend.

She giggled again "Peachy!"

Zelda smiled turning off the lights in the Living area before heading to bed herself. She was pretty sure the boys would have one hell of a story tomorrow morning.

**A/N) Aww aren't kids cute? They wore these guys out. One more chapter people. I'm almost sad to end it, but all stories must come to an end. Once again a big thanks to everyone who has, faved, followed, and reviewed my story. It makes me stop being a lazy bum and get to writing. You guys are my inspiration!**


	8. Wait, what?

Snake was puffing on a cigarette, while tiredly rubbing his eyes. Samus was leaning against his shoulder, yawning loudly.

They all decided to meet up early to talk about the adventures while the girls had a day out. Peach had prepared tea, and set a fancy cup down in front of everyone, before taking her seat next to Mario.

"We will start with our day" Zelda started "First thank you boys so much. We had a lovely girls day out"

The other two nodded in agreement. They told the boys (to them a rather boring story) of shopping, tanning, spa treatments, massages, mani/pedis, haircuts, blah,blah, blah. Finally done, Peach spoke

"So how was it guys?"

Link was the first to respond.

"Well breakfast was uneventful. They ate and we brought them to Pit and my room for games. Snake ran off."

Samus punched Snake in the arm

"Thanks for ratting me out twerp!" Snake growled. He knew Samus was going to bite his head off about this later. Link continued

"Mario had to chase down Luigi. He had Bowser chasing after him"

Peach shook her head as she thoughtfully held her tea cup. Whatever did Daisy see in that spineless coward?

"And Marth and Ike went to prepare phase two of "keep these kids occupied." Leaving Pit and I alone with these kids. They decided to play twister."

Marth decided to butt in "You girls have to watch these kids better. Do you know how many cake analogies we had to come out with to cover our...Uhm private time?"

Samus scoffed "Maybe you shouldn't be so loud during "private time" in the middle of the day!"

"Oh really?" Ike blurted out "So why did we have to throw Toony off course with you holding out "baking a cake" for Snake?"

Samus blushed, but before she could retort with a nasty come back, Zelda stopped them.

"Settle down everyone! Instead of going over every detail why don't you each tell us something important."

"The kids think Link and I play twister to train, based on the noises" Pit said blushing.

The girls tried to hold in their laughter. Guess it could be a form of training

"Oh I have an important one!" Ike said, banging his fist on the table, making everyone jump

"Ness is in love with Lucas!"

All the girls jaws dropped.

"What?" Peach screamed, aghast.

Pit laughed " I think the feeling is mutual! Lucas wanted love confessing tools."

"Oh dear!" Mario said as Peach stood quickly, shaking in obvious anger.

She pointed a finger at the two male couples "Your influence did this!"

"Listen here princess" Marth said across the table to her "Influence had nothing to do with this. You can't influence homosexuality. Plus they are young, they don't understand feelings and stuff."

"Peach" Zelda placed her hand on the pink princesses shoulder "Marth is right. We shouldn't be so harsh and judgmental. I think it's kind of cute. Like Link and Pit"

Peach huffed and sat down, burying herself in her tea cup.

"Hmm I wonder if we should intervene, and have a talk with 'em or let it be?" Samus mused.

"Oh goddesses. Almost forgot!" Link interrupted the train of thought "We had a tiny spark of anger. Ness is supposed to train with Pikachu, and can't participate in smashes for the next three weeks."

"What happened?" All girls quipped at once

"Lucas barreled into Pikachu down the stairs. Ness stood up for Lucas, and him and Pikachu attacked each other. You know how master hand feels about that." Ike said

"Aww my poor Nessy" Peach whined

"Yeah and then Ganondorf and Wario made the kids sad, so me and Pit beat them crap out of them!" Link said excitedly.

"Oh little Popo think I'm-a the coolest smasher ever!" Mario said, feeling smug.

"Well, Nana wants me to do her hair!" Marth said, sticking his tongue out childishly

"Guys, come on, their adoration isn't on the same level as Toony for me" Link put his thumbs to his chest.

Pit scoffed "Well Lucas is super happy to have me around, and wants to hang out more because I'm understanding" he crossed his arms.

"I went with Ness to face Master hand! We got super close" Ike said.

The boys began bickering over who had the biggest fan. And the girls shared a knowing look, and a sinister smile.

"Well boys, seems like you developed quite an attachment to those kids" Zelda started.

"Yes, why not develop on those feelings? While we go to the pool" Peach stood up next to Zelda.

Samus disentangled herself from Snake, and walked to stand behind the two girls "That sounds delightful! Snake, actually help this time or no more "cake" for you." The bounty hunter said with a smile.

The girls walked off to go change into their swimsuits, encountering a bleary eyed Toony

"Oh hi girls" he said rubbing his eyes "What are we doing today?"

Zelda shrugged "Go ask Link they agreed to watch you guys again" She said with a wicked smile.

The boys heard Toony scream in delight about waking everybody up. They were all in shock

"How did they do it again?" Link asked dumbfounded

"I have no idea" Ike said, shaking his head

"We wouldn't have been able to protest guys." Snake responded, crushing a cigarette in the ash tray.

"They are taking this day off thing too far" Pit moaned, his wings drooping.

They hardly had time to feel sorry for themselves, as five tiny smashers came running into the Dining area, still in pajamas, and giggling like crazy. Even though they would never admit it to anyone, especially the tiny smashers, but as long as it wasn't an all the time thing, they wouldn't mind giving the girls a Day off.

**A/N) There you have it ladies and gents. My very first Finished non one shot story. Thank you all for the wonderful support I've had while writing this. You have all been so very sweet. It's been very encouraging to me. Please don't be afraid to review even if you hated the story. But, honestly how can you hate adorable little smashers? Thank You all again! **


End file.
